


A Gift

by Coffeebles



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Manipulation, Markiplier egos - Freeform, New Beginnings, how wilford got his reality warping powers, slight angst, takes place right after the end of wkm, wkm backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebles/pseuds/Coffeebles
Summary: Unlike Dark, Wilford was not born with the power to warp reality. It was a gift.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: descriptions of pain, mention of death

_ Something old, something new, something borrowed, and red and blue.  _

As Dark walked through the manor, every bone in his new body screamed. Stabbing pain from gunshots surged through his flesh. His stomach was swirling with nausea. Every now and then, he would crack his neck to find any sliver of comfort. Pain was to be his reality. That was how it worked when you had the mangled, hand-me-down body of a suicidal maniac. 

Mark did this. He took Damien’s body, who was one half of what Dark once was. Somewhere in this manor, Mark roamed with a smirk on his face; as if he had just one some sick game. The thought made Dark’s insides burn with something infernal.

That was when he heard it.

“Damien? Celine? Come on, stop messing with me.”

Dark came to a sudden halt. His grasp on Damien’s cane tightened. William was just around the corner. The Colonel was still trapped in his delusional bubble. He still thought his friends were alive. Dark cursed under his breath. There were a few options for how to approach the situation. He could hide before Will saw him, or get rid of him altogether. The house gave him a different idea, though. His powers were still linked to the cursed building. However. that could be of use to him.

Dark took three seconds to straighten his appearance: fix his hair, straighten his suit, crack his neck. When William rounded the corner, Dark stood tall in the center of the hallway. As their eyes met, a grin stretched across Will’s face.

“Damien, my good friend!” Will said. He wrapped his arms around Dark. The demon became tense at the touch, but he forced himself to hug back. If anything, William’s warmth eased some of the pain in his muscles.

“You know,” Will continued, “you really got me this time. It was clever, I will admit. Now, where is Celine?”

“Will.” Dark’s breath was cold against William’s neck as he spoke. It sent chills down the other man’s spine.

Will pursed his lips. “Yes, Dame?”

Dark pulled away, but only enough so that he could face Will. Looking into the eyes of a broken man, Dark could see years of memories from this house. One fragment of them blossomed into Dark’s mind. 

_ “I’m going to be a star!” _

_ Damien giggled as William stood on the couch. Celine rolled her eyes. “You’re too young to be a star,” she said. _

_ “Well, not yet.” Will put his hands on his hips. “When I grow up, though, I’m going to be on television.” _

_ He turned to Mark, who was sitting on the couch next to him. Will threw his arm around him, startling Mark out of his book.  _

_ “Mark, you can be my partner,” Will said. “We can do comedy together.” _

_ “No way!” Mark said, yanking himself away from William’s grasp. “I want to do big, serious things, like movies.” _

_ “Movies can be funny.” _

_ “Guys, stop arguing,” Damien whined. “You can still work together, but do different things. Will can be on TV and make people laugh, and Mark can still be in movies.” _

_ “Hm, that’s fair.” Will said, nodding. He plopped back down on the couch. “It’s going to be wonderful. Mark and I will be famous, and Damien will be the mayor--no, the president! We’re going to be best friends and help each other with adult things like taxes.” His eyes darted to Celine, who was playing with her necklace. “Oh, and you can come too, I guess.” _

_ “Hey!” Celine crossed her arms as the boys laughed. “Hmph. I’ll be the one who keeps you boys out of trouble.” _

_ Benjamin, the butler of the household, poked his head out from the dining room. “Children, lunch is ready,” he called.  _

_ William hopped off the couch. “Last one to the table is a rotten egg.” _

_ All of the kids ran into the dining room in a heap of pushing and giggles. They were blissfully ignorant back then; young kids with hope and ambition. If only they knew what was to come. _

Now, Dark stood in front of a different William. He took a deep breath. “It’s not fair, is it?”

“Damien, are you alright?” William asked. “You look ill.”

“How Mark got to be in the spotlight, but you didn’t?”

The question threw Will off guard. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Dark was cornering him. 

“While he went off to play in movies, you had to fight in the war,” Dark said. “By the time you got back, you were too late. He stole your dream from you.”

Dark’s voice grew in volume and intensity as he spoke. “You were forced into the position of the nobody brother. The girl of your dreams fled to him for his money. As the fame got to his head, he pushed you away. Now look at where we are.” 

He motioned to their surroundings. There was a faint ringing. “He took everything from you, Will, even your own home. You promised to stick together as brothers and he betrayed you. Doesn’t that make your blood boil? How he was so selfish, he wouldn’t even let you have love? How the life you could have had was ruined by him?”

There was a moment of silence. Tears were forming in William’s eyes. Gears were turning in his head. Puzzle pieces were clicking together. Dark could see it. 

“It’s not too late, though,” Dark said. 

Will’s head tilted to the side. “What do you mean?”

Taking a step back, Dark reached his hand out to Will. “Come with me,” he said, “and your dreams can come true. You can be on TV, and get the appreciation you deserve. Not only will you have fame, but I can give you so much more than that. You can have  _ power _ \--power to control the world around you. You will be able to manipulate reality to your liking with merely the wave of your hand; you can rise above basic mortality and become something better.”

“As in, magic?” William asked.

“Sure,” Dark said, “magic.” He clenched the cane in a fist. “With our abilities combined, we will make Mark suffer. He will bear the consequences of his actions. We will not be pushed aside any longer. All you have to do is take my hand, and you can start anew. You will have everything you wanted and more. It’s that simple.”

Dark and Will now stood apart from each other in a dimly lit hallway. In front of Will, Dark kept a straight posture, with a cane in one hand and the other reaching out with an open palm. Dark saw Will’s eyes switch from the hand to Dark, then back and forth again. Impatience made Dark’s hand twitch, and his teeth grit. He kept it contained with a calm expression. There was a moment of hesitance in Will’s movements. It took a few seconds, and a swallow to bring moisture to his dry throat, before he nodded. He reached out and grabbed Dark’s hand. As they held hands, a smile appeared on Dark’s face. The smile was less than warm or inviting, though. 

“Let’s begin, shall we?” Dark said. 

Power began to surge through William’s veins. It caused a momentary spark of pink in his eyes, which were wide as a saucer. New sensations were swirling inside of him. Dark watched the look on his face change, and he knew that their world would never be the same. In that moment, William the Colonel died. Wilford Warfstache was born.


End file.
